The continuing goal of the project is to study neurotic anxiety and fear, its development, assessment of effects on health and performance, and therapeutic modification. The current focus of this project is emotional imagery. A theoretical conception of this phenomenon has been developed, based on research and scholarship in the fields of Cognitive Psychology and Psychophysiology. The image is viewed as an information structure in the brain which may be assessed through the measurement of propositionally defined, patterns of physiological arousal. Experiments are proposed which will explicate the roles of instigating text structure, imagery training, individual differences in imagery ability, suggestibility, trait anxiety, and type of neurotic disorder in determining the quality and intensity of imagery experience. A focus of this analysis is on the study of emotion as it is instigated through imagery instructions in a therapeutic context. Our broad purpose is to describe the conditions under which affective reactions are evoked by symbolic stimuli and to explore the mechanism by which emotional imagery is the vehicle of emotional behavior change.